


Durability

by Yukine_tan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Arineki - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Chapters 138-9, Fanfiction, Kagune, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mild Gore, Quinque, Rape, Smut, Spoilers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukine_tan/pseuds/Yukine_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima and Kaneki are fighting, when Arima who is sure of wining gets the idea to test the durability of the one-eyed ghoul and his Kagune who has such an impressive regeneration ability...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durability

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILERS***ONCE AGAIN***SPOILERS*
> 
> So this work has spoilers to what is happening in the Tokyo Ghoul manga in the chapters 138-9. Some of it is what is happening in those chapters and the rest is made up (the sex of course)
> 
> Also *!!IMPORTANT!!* I do not mean to offend anyone with how I portrayed the characters (Quote: Kaneki Ken did nothing wrong)
> 
> I wanted to try writing something like my last TKG fic and now I wonder if it is better or worse.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading my twisted fantasy...

 

˶AHHUAAAHUAAA!!!- Kaneki yelled out as Arima's quinque IXA pierced through his head and brain to come out through his left eye. - AHHHHGHGHAUUhhh!! IT HUUURTSS-AHUHUAA!! ̋

 ˶Does it truly hurt that much since I wouldn't now?  ̋ - Arima said as he pulled his quinque out of Kaneki's head.

_˶_ _I have to get away and find an opening_ _̋_ Kaneki was thinking, his thought all mixed up, filled with despair while trying to get away, better said crawl away from Arima.

˶Where are you going, One-eye? ̋ -Arima said as he grabbed Kaneki by his head and made Kaneki face him. Kaneki then swung his Kagune at Arima, but…

˶Ahhgg! *cough* ̋ - Arima had already pierced Kaneki's stomach with his quinque. Kaneki spitted out blood and in that moment Arima pulled the quinque out and pushed Kaneki onto the floor.

˶Please don’t ruin my coat, Kaneki-san. - Arima dusted his coat of the blood that got on him. - I heard that your regeneration skills are very impressive, so shall we try how long you can stay alive with me, Kaneki-san? ̋

 

Kaneki slowly opened his eyes, trying to cool his head down, but he wasn’t able to. His regeneration started working, but not effectively due to the fact that he was going more and more insane by every minute. He shivered and spoke words like a mad man which didn't mean anything and had no sense. Kaneki was lying on the cold floor of the V14 with Arima looking down on him. Everything smelled rotten around him and that made him excited. The smell of fresh spilled blood…Ghoul blood. Not far away from him there were several ghoul corpses which he knew could make him stronger, but his head wasn’t clear. Kaneki's wound seemed to have somewhat healed and then his eyes opened wide and he had his goal in clear sight. He stood up and muttered.

˶Food…meat..I..ngh..have to eat.̋  - He lost his balance very soon and tried crawling to the corpses. Arima just stood there watching Kaneki desperately trying to get to eat, but of course he wouldn’t allow that. Arima walked to Kaneki who had his guard down with the only thought on his mind being food and pierced him again through the stomach.

˶AAHHHHHHHHhhgh!  ̋ - He woke up from being in trance and with all his might he brushed of the quinque with his Kagune while pulling himself up and filled with ecstasy he ran to get to one of the corpses to feed, however he still couldn’t escape Arima. Arima put aside his IXA quinque and pulled out the quinque named Narukami.    

 

Narukami which was a quinque whose main point was to release electric volts was pointed at Kaneki and with one shot he was down at the ground. Arima then walked over to Kaneki who was lying on his stomach, trembling with foam coming out of his mouth and tears dripping onto the cold cement floor. Kaneki was mumbling something that didn't make any sense yet again. He was calling someone, but that was of no concern to Arima. Arima took hold of Kaneki's battle suit and pulled him up by his hips now having Kaneki pose like a dog with his front paws and head lying down and his hips and legs up, the so called "Let's play" posture and that was what Arima intended to do. Arima then crouched right at Kaneki's ass and saw a sight that made him chuckle.

˶Haha, Kaneki-san you really are quite indecent. - Arima then moved his hand onto touching Kaneki's ass moving it to the inside to then put it over his dick. - You have a strong erection over here and even precum is already making the area wet. ̋

Even though Arima was slightly rubbing the area of his erect dick Kaneki wasn't reacting much. He was only huffing slightly and his body would jolt a bit, but nothing more. This didn't entertain Arima enough so he stopped and got up. Arima walked over to the place where he dumped IXA and picked it up. In that time Kaneki had his head full with several memories who were all mixed up and he didn't know what to do. There were memories from his early life, his mother and being friends with Hide, the café and Touka-chan, about his group with Hinami-chan, Banjou-san, Tsukiyama and then there were also the memories of Aogiri, the time when Yamori tortured him, how his life changed because of Dr. Kanou and then how it started with Rize. He was hearing voices calling out to him, sometimes accusing him and sometimes not. Kaneki finally opened his eyes which were full of tears and saw Arima walking back to him with a quinque in his hand. Though Kaneki did not expect what would happen next.

 

˶Oh? Are you awake Kaneki-san? Well, that is even better. ̋

˶Ari…ma - Kaneki muffled, but then a weird and painful feeling struck him causing him to yell out loud - AHHHHHGHGHA!! WHAT IS THA-AAAAAHGHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! ̋

Arima rammed the quinque IXA into Kaneki's ass without hesitating and pushed it as far as he could. He was twisting it around wearing a grin on his face while Kaneki kept screaming so loud it sounded like it echoed throughout the whole room.

˶WHAT IS THAT!! AHGHHHAAA-hah! - Kaneki's eyes sprang wide open - IT-IT IS INSIDE MY STOMACH!! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!! ̋

Kaneki was screaming in pain, feeling how deep the quinque was inside his body. It was all the way in his stomach and Kaneki could feel the tip of the quinque reach his throat. Kaneki was moving, better said quivering and shaking his ass as to get it out. Arima had continued what he was doing and to his surprise four Kagune claws appeared in front of him. Kaneki pulled them out and tried to get Arima to let go of the quinque or pull it out. Arima just smirked, took his hand of the quinque and walked a few steps back. Kaneki was breathing heavily, just gasping for air and when he tried pulling out the quinque with his Kagune, something was wrong.

˶It doesn’t want to get out…hahHAHAHAHHAH! IT DOESN’T WANT TO GET OUT!! AHAHAHA!! ̋ - Kaneki started yelling and laughing as he was full of despair while Arima was standing close by just smirking. Kaneki now noticed that due to his incredible healing abilities the quinque just got stuck inside of him now, covered with the new flesh, muscles, bones and organs impossible to pull out since everything was being held by the RC cells that were strong like a Kagune, as strong as steal. Kaneki kept laughing desperately still trying to pull it out, while Arima approached him to crouch in front of his head, pulling his face to make Kaneki face him. Kaneki then stopped laughing and was looking at Arima who spoke up.

˶Do you know Kaneki-san that IXA has a defensive mode where it changes to a shield like figure and if I use that mode you would be sliced in half right now and you don't want that, do you?  ̋

 

Kaneki just kept shaking his head with tears in his eyes and soon after Arima smiled lightly and pulled Kaneki's head to his crotch area. Arima wanted to speak up to give commands to Kaneki, but Kaneki completely understood what this meant and he started licking Arima's dick over his pants. Kaneki's tongue was bloody and so it left a trail of red where he licked. At that point Arima took his dick out not to dirty his pants anymore and Kaneki swallowed the whole thing and started moving. Kaneki was moving up and down in a fast motion where he would occasionally stop to lick the tip. Kaneki had also started to move his hips now not trying to pull the quinque out but trying to move it. Arima noticed that and slightly patted Kaneki over his head so seconds later he could shove Kaneki's head down to take up Arima's dick all the way to the end of his throat.  As much ecstasy Kaneki was feeling he wanted more. Kaneki used two of his Kagune claws to grab hold of the end of the quinque, while using one to rip open his ass having the last, fourth claw jerk him off. This made Kaneki extremely excited that he almost came and Arima was in the same position. Kaneki who was at first clumsy while stroking himself was now more accurate and he was able to move the quinque and his one claw inside his ass in a harsh and fast motion. Kaneki was moaning and in the same time sucking at Arima's dick. Arima's dick was so wide and big that it filled Kaneki's whole throat. At a moment Arima's poker face changed and showed an expression of feeling small pain as if you were to stab yourself on a needle. He probably stabbed himself at his own quinque which could go all the way to Kaneki's throat. Feeling that he was close, Arima spoke up.

˶You are really a nasty boy, Kaneki-san. You even look human in a way. ̋ - Those words made Kaneki stop for a moment having his eyes tear up, but the moment was broken by Arima's final thrust into Kaneki's throat were he came lots. Arima pulled his dick out of Kaneki's mouth and the tip was truly bleeding. Kaneki who was now puking blood and semen threw up on the floor in front of him.

˶Kaneki-san, I usually kill ghouls, but let me help you this time since you are special. ̋ - Kaneki turned his head around to see Arima standing near his ass and taking hold of the quinque IXA. Arima grabbed the quinque and pulled at it hitting a certain spot before pulling it out completely which made Kaneki cum all over the floor, both from his dick and his ass. The quinque was dirty with blood, several juicy fluids as well as semen and some meaty muscle parts. The floor didn't look better either. At first there was only cum, but soon the blood covered it all. The room which used to smell of dead ghoul bodies now smelled of blood mixed with several other fluids and the smell of puke and cum.  

˶…hah…hah..ahhh..mo..reee..haha…HAHAHAH! MORE! I WANT MORE! HAHAHA!! ̋ - Kaneki was gasping for air, but his sanity slipped and he started laughing and begging for more. Kaneki then turned onto his back and with the 4 claws of Kagune he pulled up his legs as to tell Arima to put it in again. Kaneki's dick was once again erect and ready to burst even though he came several moments ago. 

˶Oh, Kaneki-san. I don’t have time to play around anymore, besides you are already broken. ̋ - Arima now took hold of the quinque Narukami and turned it into its second mode having it take the shape resembling a sword with two spears looking like a horseshoe magnet and he slammed it in all the way in Kaneki's ass, making blood gush out and Kaneki cum. Kaneki screamed in pleasure and after his dick blew leaving cum all over his chest which was covered with a few pieces of clothing, Kaneki's head fell back and then, everything was still. Arima pulled Narukami out of Kaneki's body, throwing the filthy quinque aside and picking up XIA; he walked over to Kaneki's head standing right above him and said.

 

˶Well, you were pretty durable Ken Kaneki and I _will need a new quinque_. ̋ - With that said, Arima pierced Kaneki's head with XIA and it was over.

 

 

~The E.N.D~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are still alive and are not institutional :)


End file.
